Shang Tsung
Shang Tsung is the villainous sorcerer from Mortal Kombat. He appeared in the second episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, where he battled Street Fighter's Akuma. Biography Shang Tsung is a sorcerer from Outworld. He is the servant of Shao Kahn. Long ago, he was caught cheating in the Moral Kombat tournaments. The Elder Gods punished him by making him age swiftly until an untimely death. The only way to prevent this is by absorbing souls. His skill almost had given him enough victories for Shao Kahn to take over Earthrealm, but he was stopped by his greatest opponent, Liu Kang. Death Battle Info Flaming Skulls *Can attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three *Fire Damage *Swift & Deadly *Unlimited Supply of Human Skulls Hot Escape *Teleport Ability *Extremely Fast *Wide Range *Burns victims when Appearing Close Enough *Sucker Punch Morphing *Can change into Anyone He Knows *Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject *Enables Hundreds of New Strategies Straight Sword *About Three Feet Long *Secretly Hidden *Of Unknown Make *Prefers Fists & Magic Over Swordplay Soul Steal *Sustains Youth *Restores Energy & Health *Gains Opponent's Memories & Skills *Uses Skills for Morph One Minute Melee Shang appears a combatant in Episode 50 of One Minute Melee, Fei Long VS Liu Kang. In the episode, Tsung faces off against Liu Kang and morphs into Street Fighter's Fei Long to change the tide of the battle. He is killed at the end of the fight, his head crushed into the ground beneath him. Gallery ShangTsungSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance MKR Shang Tsung.png|Shang Tsung's appearance in Mortal Kombat 9 Shang Tsung Immortal.jpg|Older version of Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung sucking the soul out of his victim.png|Shang Tsung sucking the soul out of his victim Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung played by Ho Sung Pak for the first Mortal Kombat game.png|Shang Tsung played by Ho Sung Pak for the first Mortal Kombat game Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as seen in Mortal Kombat The Movie.png|Shang Tsung played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as seen in Mortal Kombat The Movie Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in the 1990s comics.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in the 1990s comics Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung with Goro as seen in the 1990s comics.png|Shang Tsung with Goro as seen in the 1990s comics Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung in his old form as seen in Mortal Kombat 2011.png|Shang Tsung in his old form as seen in Mortal Kombat 2011 ShangtsungMK9versus.png Shang-Tsung-mk-vs-dc.jpg|Shand Tsung in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Trivia *Shang Tsung is the first Warner Bros. character to be in Death Battle, the other 9 are Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, and Deathstroke. *Shang Tsung among with his opponent are the first and second to appear on Death Battle who first came to being in the 1990s, in his case, 1992 when Mortal Kombat was first released for the arcades. *Shang Tsung was the first Mortal Kombat character on Death Battle, followed by Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, and Sub-Zero. **Scorpion first appeared as one of two forms that Shang Tsung took against Akuma before appearing as a combatant in his own episode. *Shang Tsung is the first Mortal Kombat character to fight a Street Fighter character, the next three were Shao Kahn, Scorpion, and Sonya Blade. **Shang Tsung is also the first and so far only Mortal Kombat character to lose to a Street Fighter character. *Hot Escape was only featured in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. References * Shang Tsung on Wikipedia. * Shang Tsung on Mortal Kombat Wiki. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Human Category:Death Battle Loser Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Wielders